Digital signage is becoming more and more pervasive. For example, digital signage is now commonly utilized in airports, restaurants, shopping malls, elevators, and many other locations. In certain types of environments, it is critical that the presentation of information by a digital sign is not interrupted, even for a short period of time. For example, some restaurants utilize digital displays to present a menu board showing available menu items and their associated prices. In this type of scenario, the failure to present the menu board for any period of time during business hours might result in lost revenue to the business owner. It may be similarly important in other types of digital signage applications that certain information be presented on a digital sign at all times.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.